


The Present

by raynbawz



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynbawz/pseuds/raynbawz
Summary: Just lovers loving each other like crazy.
Relationships: Kim Soo Hyun (b. 1988)/Seo Ye Ji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just miss hyunji so much

The shooting set was filled with the shutters sound of camera and the flashing lights. The cameraman is busy taking the pictures of the model. She keeps changing her pose everytime the shutter was heard. It's for her new advertisement, Aer mask.

The time passed and the cameraman finally took the last shot. He raised his thumb to the model and she stopper posing, "That's it for today! Good job, Seo Yeaji!"

Yeaji bows to the cameraman and staffs with a smopile on her face," Thank you. Good work for today. "

She went to her room and changed to a comfortable clothes, cleaning her makeup and getting her things before she left. As she was in her comfortable clothes, she reached for her phone. She was surprised for a second but immediately smiled. There was a lot of unread messages from her boyfriend, Kim Soohyun.

They haven't meet each other for about two weeks. They are both busy with their works. Mostly, their schedule was packed because they had to shoot for the advertisements. It took hours and even days to finish. They barely talk on the phone. The only thing they could do is text and text again.

Before she could open the messages to read them, someone knocked on her door. She asked and turns out it was her manager. He opened the door and a big bouquet of roses greet her first before the manager. She was not expecting any presents from someone. Did her fans knew she's here? Is it from her fans?

The manager shrugged his shoulders as the answer to her questions. He left immediately when the roses is finally on her hands. She hugs the roses and smells the flowers. Wondering who is the sender, she eyes the bouquet and saw a small envelope with her name on it. She reached the envelope and open it. There is a letter and she read the inside of it.

_**"To the best artist,** _  
_**Hello actress Seo Yeaji! I know we are both busy nowadays. We haven't meet each other for so long. I'm sorry. I miss you so much, I want to cry. We're working so hard right? Let's meet each other tonight. I cleared our schedule for our vacation. You better come! Give yourself a break, Yeaji. Just for us.** _  
_**Love, SKY"** _

A smile rose on her lips, her heart fluttered just because of this letter he wrote. But the vacation got her attention. What vacation? The both of them? Alone?

She quickly takes her phone and called her boyfriend, hopefully he answered right away. After two beep, his voice was heard.

'Have you receive the flower?'

'Yes. Are you joking or what?'

'It's real. Let's go for a vacation.'

'But-'

'No but, Yeaji. I cleared our schedule for this. You can't say no.'

'But it's late. Where are we going?'

'Just to let you know _,_ I am on my way. Just take the plane and come to me faster.'

'What?'

'I'm driving, Yeaji. Call me later when you arrive.'

He hang up on her when she wants to ask another question. She sighed and rubs her temple. She can't say no because she miss him too. But vacation? Only them? Just the two of them? She is not ready for that. Should she go? A lot of people might see them. A lot of things might happen if they are alone. Wait, why is she thinking about this now?

She shook her head and let out a deep sigh again, taking her things with her and left the room. When she come to the van, her manager glances at her with a frown. Asking her condition and she just smile as a reply. He fasten his seat belt and drives to the highway. 

The silence makes her manager turn on the radio. Yeaji is still looking with her phone and her manager suddenly clears his throat, "Are we going straight to the airport or your house? "

Her eyes darted and she asked, "Soohyun told you? "

He glances to the side mirror in a short time, "Of course, I'm your manager. Oh, I forgot. There's a ticket plane on the van passenger seat backpocket. "

Her hand quickly reaches the pocket and the ticket plane was in there. She take a look at the ticket and asked, "Jeju? I'm going to Jeju? Head to my house first, please. I can't just go like this. He must be crazy. Who will go to Jeju alone? It's far and he drives. Oh God, I must call him to know if he's fine. But wait, he's driving. He shouldn't be on phone. What should I do?"

The manager shook his head and grins over her mumbling. He never saw this side of Yeaji since he work for her. It's not something that he expect to witness but it feels good to know that actress and actor are human too. They should be free to do anything they want. Like anyone else. 

Being in a relationship with Kim Soohyun is never on her list. She never thought she will be someone's girlfriend anymore. She loves her work too much. She works so hard to come this far. No one will believe that she had time to love, even herself. But the feeling was too real, she can't hide her laugh with him, her shyness and her smiles.

It's nearly four month since they confess to each other, well he did first. She was afraid at first, she was too scared. She thought he's joking but then she realised. His efforts, his gentleness, his eyes when he saw her. That's love right? She's not the only one who knows, a lot of people knows. The staffs at the shooting set, the director, the managers, almost everyone around her knew but they turn a blind eye.

Loving someone is not a harm. It's a nice thing. It's bring you hope and joy. But she is not ready to give again. She doesn't want to get hurt again. Until he came, assuring her to do what she believes is the best. She took a day to think and reasons. She thinks about the fans, the future and the people around her. Can she handle that?

She's too selfless. She's always cares for others more. She always thinks about others more. But not herself. She forgot about herself. And he knew her too well. He read her like an open book. She's known for her selflessness. It's a great thing to do but not too much. For once after a long time, she decided something for herself. She accepted him with a big heart.

Packing up as fast as she can, she check her house one last time and kiss her furry children. She texted her sister and told her to take care of them for a few days. Luckily, her sister didn't ask further because she will tease her if she knows where she's going and with who.

It's already seven o'clock when Soohyun arrived at the private villa he booked for them. He is waiting for her to call her now but when he glances to his watch, it's still early and she's probably still in the plane. He went to the villa first with his backpack. As soon as he saw the villa, he can't help but blush. Is he taking their relationship so fast? Will she hates him for this idea? But she didn't say anything. It's green light for him.

He looks around the villa and the last room he hasn't look is their bedroom. He purposely chose this villa because it's private and far from people. But when he came, he thought he made a mistake. This villa is too much for the two of them. It's just like a honeymoon suite for the newlywed couples. They are still dating each other. It's still new and ongoing. Maybe, he should change the plan?

No, he is already here. No turning back. Yeaji is coming for him. No cancellation. He open the door of their bedroom and the first thing he saw is the king sized bed with rose petals. He sighed and rubs his hair, this is really too much. He walked further and put his backpack on the table. The bedroom is spacious and comfortable. There is a balcony and pool outside. Their room is facing the beautiful scenery of the sea and the mountains. Yeaji will loves this. He smiled and suddenly his phone rangs. Yeaji is calling him and he picks up.

"I just got off the plane. "

"Great, I'll be there. I'll park a little far, is it fine? "

"Anything is fine. Just take me already. I miss you. "

"I miss you too, Yeaji. "

He left the villa and drives to the airport to take his girlfriend. Shortly, he arrived at the airport and parked. He type a message to let her know where his car was and before he could sent the message, the door was opened. She is standing near the door with her crescent moon smile that was hidden by the sunglasses but he could see it slightly. She didn't hesitate to come inside and closed the door. She throws her duffel bag at the backseat and look at him.

He was paused with his phone still in his hands. He swallowed his saliva and a smirked crept on his face. He let go of his phone and spread his arms widely to her, "Come here. "

She turns her body completely to face him and leans to him, letting his firm and strong arms wrapping her small body. They hug for quite a long time. Nothing but just hug. Sharing their warmth and scent. God only knows how much they missed each other.

"Are we going to stay like this forever? " Yeaji asked and slowly Soohyun let go of the hug.

He grins and caressed her face, "So beautifully made for me."

Yeaji blushed and softly took his hand away from her face. Interlocking their fingers together and whispered, "Let's go now. I'm hungry. "

Soohyun raised his one of his brows and drives the car. Yeaji want to eat at the restaurant she saw online because she wanted to eat seafood but Soohyun refused. They have to book and make sure the restaurant is secure for them. He didn't want to disappoint her but he can't do that one favour she wanted. He said he had a better plan for them so Yeaji let him head anywhere he wanted. He arrived at their villa and not a restaurant. Yeaji pouts, she's hungry and starving. Why is he going home?

He unbuckle his seat belt and turns to her, "Let's go. "

She glares to him as her hands are busy to unbuckle the seat belt, "Why are we here? I said I'm hungry not sleepy. "

He grabbed her hand and smile, "I have something to give you first. Come on. "

They came inside together with Soohyun carrying her duffel bag and his other hand holding hers. Yeaji was shocked when she saw the inside of the villa. She nags nonstop to him and he just laughs.

"It's nothing, Yeaji. "

"What is nothing? This is beyond nothing, Soohyun. "

Shaking his head because of Yeaji's glare, he put his hands on her shoulders and pushing her to the direction of their bedroom, "Now, let's go see our bedroom. I'm sure you will love it. "

Yeaji stops abruptly, she turns sideway and asked, "Our bedroom? Our? "

Soohyun nods with his eyes questioning why, "We sleep together in your house and mine. What's different? "

He pulls her wrist and open the door, guiding her inside their bedroom. Yeaji bites her lips when she saw the bedroom, she blinked and turns to him. It was spacious and it has a beautiful view from the balcony. Soohyun smirked and raised his brows with his eyes eyeing the bed.

The bed was big enough for them. But the roses petals are making her eyes squinted and she swallowed her saliva unconsciously. She lowered her head because she can feel the hotness coming to her cheeks. They promise to take this relationship slowly but this is not slow at all. They are keeping the pace but suddenly he wanted a vacation. He brought her here, just the two of them. In this super romantic villa where no one was here but them alone. What is slow?

He slowly approach her and strokes her hair. His other hand is reaching for her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. He try to find her eyes but she was blushing and she can't look at him in the eyes. Soohyun chuckled, "Yeaji, should I do something to let you see me in the eyes? "

Yeaji open her mouth to say something but he swiftly slide his arms to her thighs, carrying her and as a reflex she holds his shoulder. Smiling to her, he took her to the bed and lay her down. She stay motionless, still surprised with him. He zipped down his jacket and put it away, Yeaji saw him and her eyes linger on his bare biceps, without herself knowing she licks her lips. She is super hungry a while ago but maybe not anymore. He had been going in and out of the gym because of the role for his new drama. She knew he had been hitting the gym but she didn't know he is getting this bulked up.

He jumped to the bed, laying next to her and grabbed her wrist into his arm. They're facing each other and it was too close as if they share the same breath. Her eyes are shaking, her heartbeats are loud maybe he could hear them too.

He grins and tighten his grip, "I miss you" but his gaze is on her lips, obviously hinting her his next move.

Yeaji clears her throat and blinked, "Wait, wait. We should wait until... " he waits for her to continue, but she didn't. His heart fluttered because of her cuteness, he rubs her back and whispered, "Wait until when? Huh? "

She is still looking for suitable word so she can escape from now. Her eyes are looking at anywhere and she bites her lips, "Until later? "

He sighed and loosen his grip, making a gap between their bodies. She looked at him with a frown, wondering if she said something wrong, "Why? "

He glances at her and smile, "Nothing. I'm just joking and you're already blushing. "

He get off the bed and before long, Yeaji pulled the hem of his shirt, "Where are you going?"

He turns his head sideway and let her hand off his shirt. "Go get change. We're going out for dinner. There's a dress I prepared for you."

He walked out of the room and left her. She blinked her eyes, looking at the door. She pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. Not wasting any time, she took a quick shower and head to the walk-in closet. There's nothing else other than a dress as she saw the closet. Her eyes darted when she saw the dress. It is a light red off shoulder mermaid midi dress. It's beautiful and she loves how thoughtful he is for choosing it because it looks like it was made for her. 

She changed to the dress and look at the mirror. She bites her lips and hide her face with her hands. Her heart flutters again because of him. He bought a dress for her just for this dinner. The dress is exactly her size and she blushed because of that reason. It might be because of her small figure that it fits well but a thought of him knowing her size makes her blushed.

She quickly shook her head and put her palms on her hot cheeks. She should hurry now because her boyfriend might be waiting. She sit at the dressing table and apply a natural looking makeup. As she is applying her lipstick, Soohyun knocked on her door. "Yeaji, are you done? "

She quickly smacked her lips and put the lipstick away. She grabbed her purse and open the door. "Done, I'm done. Let's go. "

He was startled because the door suddenly opened but he is more startled because of her. She's breathtakingly beautiful. His heart jumped when he saw her in that body hugging dress. He chose it well. He chose that with her in his mind. Indeed, it is perfect for her.

She smile shyly when Soohyun observed her from hair to toes. She take a look at him for a while. He changed into a suit. A black suit with a bow tie. His comma hair completed the look. They stare at each other for too long and Soohyun had to force his eyes off her. Clearing his throat, he rubs his nape and takes her hand. "Let's go. You must be so hungry. "

Yeaji was surprised when Soohyun took her to the venue. It was surrounded with tress and a lot of lights. The table was under the night sky and it has a very nice view. As they are near the table, Soohyun pulled the chair for her. She sit and thanks him. They sit across each other.

Yeaji looks around them and no one was around. She find it weird that no one is there at such a beautiful venue. Soohyun notices her eyes and reaches for her hand. "Hey, look at me. What are you looking me? "

She immediately bore her eyes on him and engraved a wide smile, "Sorry, I'm looking out for some people. Why is there no one around? "

He raised his brows and brushed her hand, "What do you think is the reason? "

Yeaji pursed her lips and glares at him. She knew her boyfriend will find the best and safest place for them. But when she arrived earlier, she could feels the luxurious and extravagant vibes of this venue. Thinking how much money he had wasted on her, make her feel bad.

He chuckled and turns to his side, calling for the meal. The waiter hurried to them and serve the food. They thanks the waiter and left them alone. They raised the wine glass and before they clinck their wine glasses, he look at Yeaji. "What should we cheer for?"

Yeaji bites her inner cheek and sighed, "For our future? " He nods and shout as they clinck their wine glasses, "For our future! "

They sipped the grape flavor wine then put it aside. Yeaji mumbles, "Let's eat" and happily took the fork. She spin the fork with care not to spill the seafood pasta. She was surprised at the taste and can't stop eating. It's was a perfect combination with the aromatic taste of the herbs. Soohyun who is in front of her just stare her and smile from ear to ear like a fool.

She can feel his gaze on her and it makes her uncomfortable. She look up to him and pout, "Why aren't you eating? Stop looking at me. I can't focus on my food. "

He just laughed and tilt his head, "I'm full looking at you. Just eat. Don't mind me. "

Yeaji shook her head and pick up his pasta. She stops in front of his mouth, "Open up. " Soohyun didn't hesitate to lean in and opens his mouth. Yeaji fed him and he eat by himself at the end. 

They finished eating not so long ago and now, they're watching the night sky. Soohyun holds her hand tightly and softly kiss her back of palm. Yeaji was startled but she give him a smile, "Why do you like me? "

Soohyun wriggled his brows, thinking for an answer and Yeaji waits patiently for him, "Because you're Seo Yeaji. I like everything about Seo Yeaji."

She stares at him again. Looking at his eyes that filled with her. She wonders how a man like him exists. She never thought she will meet one like him. The one who feels like home. Someone she could run anytime she wants. She doesn't has to be anyone else but herself when he is around. Even when she is at her worst, he will stay. She can fall anytime and he will pick her up. He did so many things, just for her. Even the craziest idea ever, because of her.

She left out a small sigh, letting out her nervousness and call him, " _Oppa_." His eyes wide open when he heard her. He waits so long to hear a ' _oppa_ ' from her. When she did, he can't stop smiling and almost scream.

"What? Why? Hm? " This the moment he had been waiting for. The moment she said that word, he knew they had come to the next stage of their relationship.

Yeaji raised her eyebrows and asked, "Do you have something you want? Anything. Just say it. I want to know. "

He nods and smirked, "You. I want Seo Yeaji."

Yeaji shakes her head because he copied her line in their drama, "I'm serious. Don't copy Moonyoung's line. I want to know about you. Not her. "

He leans against the chair and squeezed her hand. He gives a serious face to her, "I'm serious, Yeaji. I want you. But now that I had you. There's nothing more I want. I got everything and you. That's enough. "

Yeaji propped her head on the table, "I know but if you want something else. Tell me, _oppa_. "

They decide to leave after some minutes more. Soohyun went off the chair and approached her. Yeaji stand up and link her arms to him. Her head leans on his shoulder. They walk together to the car. They talk a lot along the way to the villa with some lame jokes he made that Yeaji still laugh no matter what.

As they arrived, she head straight to their bedroom. She opened the door to their bedroom's balcony and saw the night view. Indeed, it is the best. Soohyun who is behind her, takes out his phone and take a picture without her knowing. Her back facing him in that night view is already beautiful. Not more when she turns and laughed, realising that her boyfriend had taken few pictures of her with a camera from where she didn't know.

"Seo Yeaji, "he calls her name and she immediately smiled. 

She shook her head and pull in his hand, he managed to take a few more of her taking his hand. "Let's take one together, _oppa_. "

He put one of his hand on her waist while the other is holding up the camera and she leans closer to his chest. She is already smiling and waiting for him to capture the picture but suddenly he leans to her cheek to give a kiss. She froze and he giggles, taking a few more pictures. Yeaji turns her head sideway to his laughing boyfriend, he quickly put a normal face again because of her sharp stare.

"Take it. "

"Hm? "

"When I say _hana dul set_ , you have to take the picture. Okay? "

"Okay. "

_"Hana"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Dul"_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" _Set_ "

Out of sudden, he could feel her cold hands on his face. She cupped his face and pull him closer to her. The moment he takes the picture, her lips brushed his. It was soft and gentle but that's enough to bring electricity to her because he kiss her back. When they pulled away, she blushed and cover her face from him. Soohyun stay motionless, still surprised over her action. Something he never expected Yeaji to do. Something he dream and hope to do but she did it first.

Four months dating her, she was too careful. She didn't act clingy like most girls. She didn't get jealous like most girls. She get shy whenever he tease her. She's just being herself. He didn't complain nor mad. Instead, he gives her time. He gives her space to slowly come to him. Let her take her pace and be herself. But to her, she keeps doing what she normally wouldn't does. She keeps being like someone else. Like other woman who wants to be loved and gain attention from their man.

Then, she knew. She is not changing to be like others. She is not changing for him. This is her real self. This is what she would do just for someone she loves. This is what she is when she loves somebody. This is the hidden side of her who came out of nowhere when she met him.

Leaving her boyfriend who is still in shock, she went to change her dress while giggling. She changed into her sleepwear and came out. She found him sitting on the bed with his white tee, crossing his arms and legs, glaring to her.

Pursing her lips, she sat besides him. Linking her arms to his again, somehow she loves to do that. Soohyun turns to her and pouts , "When did you become this bold? Huh? I thought you need time. " She leans to his shoulder and smile, "Just a while ago, _oppa_. How and where did you get the camera? "

He sighed, "I bought it here. I need a lot of your pictures in my room so I can feel you're with me when we can't spend time together. " She chuckled, sounds like a psychopath but in a good way.

Yeaji let go of his arms and faced him, cupping his face, "I ask you earlier, what do you want and you answered me. You really meant that?"

He nods and lift up his lips, "I really meant that, Yeaji. There's nothing I want but you. "

Her heart fluttered again and she can't help but smile. The way he express his love is always amazing in her eyes. She find herself wanting to hear more and more from him. It's almost like a habit for him to let her know about his feelings. She feels lucky to meet someone like him. To have him in her life. She wants to give him more than she received but he loves her too much. She received more love than she expected and wanted. But still, she is happy to received his love.

They stare at each other for a long time. Nothing was moving or heard unless their breathing. Yeaji gently caressing his cheeks with her thumbs and raise her head to his forehead. Slowly, she kiss his forehead with her eyes closed and pulled back to face him, "I love you. "

With the biggest and widest smile ever, she look into his eyes.She express her love to him, "I usually don't say this to anyone easily, even my former boyfriend. But the time we had spent together until now, I believe you should hear this from me. I always want to say this to you before but it still stuck on my tounge. It's hard for me to say because I don't know if I can love you like you want me to. "

She sighed and look at his hands. She grabbed his hands and hold them tight, giving a light kiss at the back of his palms. He looked at her with a frown, he is overwhelming right now. He didn't know what to say or do. " _Oppa_ , don't expect too much from me. Can you? I'm not like others who express their love really well. But please know-"

Soohyun is fast to shut her mouth with his index finger on her lips, "Yeaji, you can love me the way you want. It's fine. I don't care. We can love freely, happily and I hope forever. Don't compare yourself to others. I'm dating you. I'm loving you. Not others, Yeaji. "

Yeaji chuckled and covers her mouth, "You sounds so like a dating expert, oppa. "

She shakes her head and crawl to the bed, "Let's sleep. I'm sleepy. "

She pats on her side after laying on the bed. Soohyun smirked and get next to her quickly. He wraps her body and she hugs him too. He exhaled the intoxicating smell of her hair and leans to the crook of her neck, "You are really sleepy? Like really? "

Yeaji nods and stare at him. He can feel her head moving so he raised his head. He found her watching him with her crescent moon eyes, " _Oppa_ , " He raised his brows and smiled like a fool again. He swear this woman will be the death of her. She's too pretty for no reason at all. She basically wear no makeup and in the most casual sleepwear but she can drives him crazy. She just say one word and he's over the moon.

He strokes her back and waits for her to continue. Yeaji let go of her hug and put her arms around his neck. She nibbles her lips and gaze at his eye. Locking eyes with each other and asked, "Should we kiss before we sleep? "

He blinks and hold his breath. Yeaji strikes again. He got shoot again in his heart because of her. He was left speechless and doesn't know what to do upon her request. For sure, he is not hearing things. He heard her clearly and she really said that by herself.

It's not that they never kiss. Of course they did, countless time including the scene in their drama. But not a long kiss or a kiss request from her. Even when they finally date each other, it's always him who kiss and asked her permission. It's always quick and light. Just simple, soft and gentle but still sends butterflies to them. Just that.

This is different. This is special. This is the jackpot for him. He just reach the sky and swim among the stars. With her voice that he loves so much, suggesting to kiss before sleep with him on this bed at this villa where no one is around or even dare to disturb them. He could throw himself to the sea now if this is a dream.

"No? You just want to sleep? Okay then," she closed her eyes and shrugged.

No way he let this chance be wasted.

Softly, he grabbed her face and smacked his lips on her. Her eyes forced opened but then she smiled in between the kiss and closed her eyes. Enjoying the kiss as their kissing sounds filled the whole room. The softness and gentleness of the kiss fade away as she parted her lips. He grabbed her closer, not letting go any time soon and she tilt her head. Giving him more access to explore and their tongues fought for dominance.

They pulled away as they were breathless. Their eyes still looking with each other. Their chest heaving up and down, taking a break for their lungs. But she laughed instead and he joined. They hug ach other and he kiss her cheek for one last time before they share another chaste kiss. He strokes her hair and whispers, "Good night, baby. "

She put her head on his crook of his neck and smile shyly. She blushed because of the kiss and now she can feel her heart pounding rapidly because of his honey voice calling her baby, " _Oppa_ , stop. Give my heart a rest please. And goodnight too."

He smirks and tighten his grip on her waist, "Good night, _jagiya_. Seo Yeaji. My baby. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Here is the chapter two that no one asked for and should not exists but I still want to write. I had some free time and hyunji breath today so here you go. I'm planning to do this story based on aaa timeline so let say they are having vacation before aaa happens. A little surprise for hyunji shippers. I hope you like it because hyunji endgame.
> 
> P/s : this is purely my imagination and delulu mind only. Don't hate me

A soft and calming breeze touches the skin of the princess and prince who are sleeping in each other's arm. The sunlight and the birds chirping from the balcony door, woke him up. As he opens his eyes, the first thing he saw made him grins. His beautiful girlfriend is sleeping soundly like a baby in his arms and leaning against his chest. He took the time to observe her features. From her eyes, her nose and her lips. Perfect.

He is about to kiss her head when Yeaji suddenly grunts. He holds his breath and purse his lips. He should wait until she wake up because she must be so tired from yesterday. As much as he loves to see her working, he hopes she take care of herself well. But she usually forgot to do that. She will work so hard until she get improper sleep and skips her meal. He wants the best for her but if she keep those behaviour, she might be sick and that is the last thing he wants for her. That's why he made this vacation. To release their stress from work and to heal their mind. He was busy but she is busier because she is so on demand after their drama together. 

He pulled her closer, closing the gap of the air between them and strokes her hair. She stay unbother in her sleep and he gaze at her again. She is like a morning angel and he was blessed to has her in his arms, "I love you, Yeaji. "

Her brows suddenly knitted as he voiced out, slowly she opens her eyes and find his face too close, "Oh, sorry. " She pulled back, widening their gap. 

He chuckled as she is looking so cute with that just-woke-up face but also charming when he heard her voice that he loves so much.

He put his hand on her bare arm and asked, "Did you sleep well? "

She nods and bites her lips, "Thanks to you, I sleep so well." 

It is still early in the morning but they had woken up so he made an addition to his plan. They took a shower and went outside for a breakfast. It was a simple breakfast in the cafe. The place served good menu and environment, no one is at the cafe except them. With this opportunity, he took several more pictures of her and them. The camera had a very good use in this vacation. 

After the breakfast, he told her that they are going to the waterfall. She was very excited on their way, asking and sharing her love for nature. Soohyun was happy because she loves this simple plan he made. He can't go date at the normal places like normal couples did. He can't bring her anywhere crowded. This is the least he can do. Yet, her expression shows like he gave the world to her.

As they arrived, he holds her hand and leads the way to the waterfall. She can't help but admire the beauty of the nature and amazed. Along the way, she takes some pictures and he giggles seeing her acting like a child. He squeeze her hand and she turns to him right away. He swift to her lips and kiss her. As she kiss him back, he pulled back right away before anything worse could happen and pointed to his side. Yeaji pouts and gaze to where his finger is pointing. 

She gasped in astonishment at the aquarium blue waterfall. It looks magical and dreamy. It was spurting over the rocks joyfully. Its clamorous passage at the foot of the mountain threw up bubbles of spray. The fragrance of the trees added the excitement for her. It tasted very earthly and calming. As they get closer, the noise of the waterfall increased. It was the melody that bring peace. 

They sit near the waterfall, watching the waterfall in silence. He turns to her who eyes still locked to the beauty of the waterfall. "Do you like it? I found out that, this waterfall is famous for it beauty. There's not many people around because it's not the peak hour yet. It's very healing for us right? "

She nods and link her arms to his, "Thank you, _oppa_. I love this so much. It's so great and calming. I feel more peaceful because I'm here with you. " 

They enjoyed the view, talking and clearing their mind. It's near afternoon when Yeaji said she's hungry. He suggest for them to have the lunch in a restaurant around the waterfall place. It was not crowded but still, there are some people in the restaurant. Luckily, they wore their masks and caps so no one knew them. 

Lunch was good and Yeaji thanks him for bringing her to there. She wants to visit the place again with him later in the future. They went for a drive and he sang in the car. Yeaji laughed at his singing but it was actually good that she had to record him with her phone. 

She clapped her hands as he finished the song, "That was good, _oppa_. " He smiled and said his thanks with his eyes focusing on the road. Yeaji suddenly squeeze his forearm, trying to gain his attention. 

"Why? You want to sing too? " he asked with a teasing smile. 

"No, if course not. I'm deaf tone, _oppa_. You know that. " she pouts and crossed her arms to her chest. 

He shakes his head and says sorry but still in a teasing way. He then asked to make sure his girlfriend is not sulking, "Then what? "

Her eyes are sparkling and full of hope as she turns to him with her hands clasped, "I want to go to the beach. Can we?" 

Going to the beach is a must in every date. Every couple did that but not them. They never go to beach together. They never had the chance. It must be nice to walk together hand in hand, feel the sand on their feets, writing in the sand and splashing water to each other. All those things she dreams to do with him. 

This time, her dream comes true. He stopped his car near a beach. She immediately went off the car and run to the beach like a child. He was left behind but he grins. He feels happy because she's happy. Their disguise seems working because no one notice them. No one knows that Kim Soohyun and Seo Yeaji went to a beach date. To people's eyes, they are just a normal couple enjoying their date. 

The dazzling sand that sparked in the golden sunlight force her to take off her sandals and feel the sand beneath her feet. Soohyun followed her action and grabbed her waist. They walk together along the beach. He turns to see her face and find her smiling brighter than the sun. The weather is nice, perfect for them. The hungry seagulls beating their wings against the ambush of wind makes Yeaji stop for a moment. She was amaze with the seagulls and he was amaze at her being so childish. There's no way this woman is thirty, she must be lying about her age.

" _Oppa_ , can I dip my feet in the water?" she asked, eyeing the wave that's calling for her. 

"Of course, baby. Let's go. " he pulled her hands and went in. She is thinking to just dip her feet but he pushed her in and now the nearly half of her pants are wet. She pouts and take a revenge, she splash the water to him rapidly while giggling. He is wet, probably more wet than her because his shirt was drenched and of course his pants. 

He glares to her with a fierce eyes for one second before he run to her and grabbed her waist. She try to run away but he lifts her with his hands under her bottom and circling around the beach. She screams but luckily no one cares about them. 

"How are you going to do with my clothes now? " 

"I'm sorry. Let me go, I'm dizzy. " 

He stops circling her but still lifting her up. She is panting heavily, tired from all circling he did to her. He rest his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes and whispered, "Is there any wish like kiss on the beach in your list? "

Yeaji shook her head and mumbles, "No and don't do it. We're in public. "

He sighed and gave up. He let her down and walk out from the beach. Yeaji smirked and run lightly to him. 

They sit for a while to ease their tiredness, watching the sun and the waves. She leans to his shoulder and he brushed her shoulders," Are you happy? "

She nods and raised her face to him. "Of course. Happy is not enough to describe my feelings. I'm very happy. " 

They sit for some more time to get their clothes, especially Soohyun's to dry. They can't just sit on their car in this condition. It is also their chance to watch the sunset together and take some pictures more. After the sunset show, Yeaji put on her sandal and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home now, _oppa_. " He nods and they went to the car. 

They stopped by a supermarket to buy groceries, Yeaji wants to cook for him tonight. He refused at first but after one minute sulking and pouting she did, he just say yes to his woman. The supermarket is not crowded but they had to be careful no matter what. 

"What do you want me to cook, _oppa_? " 

"Anything is fine. " 

"Really? Okay. " 

Her boyfriend is an easy man. Just cook anything and he will eat as long as it's her cooking. She wonders if she should try to put something silly in her cooking and let him eat. Maybe she can try in their next vacation later.

On the way home, he managed to stops by a flower shop and bought a bouquet of roses for he knows Yeaji will get mad at him to spend to much for her. But he didn't care. It's her who he spent his money to. Anything should be wasted for her only because she's his girlfriend. 

She nags but her eyes is showing a gratitude for him. She hits his arm but she keeps smelling the flower besides him. He glances to her and cover his mouth, trying to hold his laughter because of her. She was happy to receive the flower no matter how many times he did. But still she want to act like not. 

"Thank you, _oppa_. " She mumbles and turns to him. She pushed her body towards him and gave a peck on his cheek. She whispered before she lean back to her seat, "I love you." 

"Hey, I'm driving. " He gaze to her for a few times before he focused on the road again. 

"I know. Why? Do you want to eat me now? " His jaw dropped and he raised his brows. She giggles seeing him and turns to the window. As if she didn't do anything wrong. 

"You're really Seo Yeaji? Really? The Yeaji I knew and love? The one who act like she knows nothing about love? Huh? You are really my baby? " He blurts out a lot of questions to her. 

She didn't answer any and just stare out to the window. Smiling and gnawing her lips as she was also surprised at herself. She didn't know when it happened but now she really felt happy for speaking out her mind. She's an adult and she's older enough to know. Sometimes she just pretend not to know or care but this time, she want to tease him a bit. She can say or do anything and he will be left speechless or flustered. Gone now the girl who stay timid when the adult talks was brought in. She will act more unexpected every day, doing the non Yeaji's things to her boyfriend because it's her boyfriend. When you love someone, you dare to do the craziest for him or with him.

As soon as they arrived, he helped her bring the groceries while she run into the villa, opening the door. He put the groceries on the table, sighed and rolled his sleeves. Now that he realised, why did they bought so much things when it's just them? They're not staying for that long though, yet it feels like they live here. They are like newlyweds in their new house. He can't help but giggle as he shook his head and followed Yeaji to their bedroom.

Yeaji washed up and wear her big sized knitted sweater and shorts. She hates cold because she gets cold easily. It's getting colder every night as winter is coming and their villa is near the sea. Luckily, her human hot pack is always around. She checked her phone before she left the room. She gasped as she saw numerous notifications from her sister and parents. She just remembered she haven't told her family about her vacation with Soohyun and she literally forgot her phone existence. 

"What are you looking at with that look? " he asked when he entered the room and sit next to her.

She looked up to him and blinked, "My family, I haven't told them I'm here with you. For a vacation not work. "

His eyes grow bigger and his brows knitted. This is not good. Her family might hates him for 'kidnapping' Yeaji. He doesn't want to be in their bad side.

"Let's call them, I'll talk to them. I'll explain. " She was not sure if it's a good idea but her finger had works faster to call her mother. The second they had to wait for her mother to answer, make them restless. She could saw his nervousness when he brushed her hands.

'Hello?' 

Her mother finally answered. They glance to each other and sighed. 

' _Omma_! It's me, Yeaji. '

'I know my daughter, it's you. How are you? '

' I'm fine. Very fine.' 

'Oh, is it Yeaji? Hello _ddal_! It's your _appa_.'

Her mother open the speaker mode and her father is also there. Soohyun closed his eyes and squeezed Yeaji's hand tighter. He felt like crying because of this nervousness. 

' _Appa_! I miss you. How are you and _omma_?' 

'We're fine. But we are worried about you. Did you sleep well? Are you busy? '

'I'm fine. I'm really fine. '

'Great to hear that. Your _unnie_ is nagging the whole time because you didn't reply and answer her call. She should understand that you are busy. Aigoo, that woman. '

'Actually, I have something to tell.' 

'Why? Are you sick? Huh? Should _appa_ and _omma_ go visit?' 

'No, I'm not sick. It's just, I want to tell something.' 

_'Omma, appa._ I'm here! '

It's that voice. It's her sister voice. Her sister was there too. She would nag at her and might tease her the whole year if she knew her whereabouts now. Yeaji bites her lips and gaze at Soohyun, asking him to continue. He raised his brows and pointed at himself. 

'It's that Yeaji on the line? Yah, Seo Yeaji! How dare you ignore my calls and ackk!' 

'Shut up, why are you so loud? We're talking to your sister. She is tried all day, shooting and working. Why did you yell at her? ' 

_'Omma!_ Why you hit me? How do you know if she's working? She might be at her boyfriend's house now. '

Yeaji brushed his forearm, asking him to talk now with her begging eyes. With a deep breath, he exhale and clears his throat.

'Hello? Hello, Mr, and Mrs. Seo and Yeaji's sister! I'm Kim Soohyun, Yeaji's boyfriend. '

_'Omo!_ Oh My God! You're really Kim Soohyun? Her boyfriend? You are there? _Omma,_ I told you. That little bit-'

_'Omo,_ Soohyun! Nice to hear from you. How are you? '

'Yes, yes. I'm fine. '

'Are you with Yeaji now? Alone? '

_'Unnie!'_

Her parents and sister are laughing on the phone. Probably, laughing because of her and they know that she is blushing right now. 

'So, this is what you want to tell us my daughter? Trying to show off your boyfriend to us? ' 

_'Appa,_ stop teasing me. ' 

Soohyun too, joined her family and giggled at her side. She glares and hit his chest.

'I just want to tell that I'm at Jeju right now. We're having a little vacation here... ' 

'With your boyfriend? Gosh! What happened to the our Seo Yeaji? ' 

'Argh, I'm not talking anymore!!' 

Her cheeks are as red as tomato now. Maybe, redder than she ever thought. She feels hot and wanted to run away. She pouts and hide her face on his chest. Soohyun shook his head and strokes her gently, whispered a faint it's okay to her. 

'I understand my daughter. It's fine. You are a woman, it's normal to be in love and want to be loved. Soohyun, please take care of our Yeaji. I trust you with my daughter. ' 

'Yes, Mr. Seo. I'll take care of her. She will be safe with me and I'll send her home with the best condition of her. ' 

'Don't worry. Just enjoy your day. Take a rest, both of you. Make sure sleeps and eat well. Okay?'

'Okay, Mrs. Seo. I'll make sure she's enjoy her vacation. '

'Goodbye. '

'Goodbye. '

He left out a relief sigh, brushing and kiss his girlfriend's head. She raised her head, facing him with a big smile. She pats his back and kiss his forehead. "Good job, my boyfriend." 

She went downstairs and start cooking. Just after she reach the sink to wash the vegetables, a firm arms encircled her waist and a chin leans on her shoulder. She sighed, she is not even starting to cook yet and there he comes, the sly fox. 

"Want me to help, baby? " he asked, brushing his nose to her cheek. 

"What can you do?" she asked without looking at him. Her eyes and hands are focusing on the vegetables. 

"I can do anything. " she turns her head, squinting her eyes. Not believing him. He let go of her and leans against the sink to look at her. Pouting and crossing his arms to his chest. She turn off the faucet and took the vegetables in the basin to the kitchen island. 

Soohyun followed her from behind. She picked up the chopping knife and the cutting board, putting those in front of him. He understands and took the knife and cut the vegetables into perfect matchsticks. Yeaji nods and pats him. She moves away to cook another dish and let her boyfriend do his work in peace 

Everything was done by an hour and they had their dinner. 

"How was it, _oppa?_ Delicious? "

"Of course. My girlfriend is a very good cook."

"Really? Thank you, _oppa._ "

"You should eat too. Here, open up. "

After the dinner, there are dirty dishes waiting for them. They help each other to do the dishes but suddenly Yeaji had some bad idea when she saw the bubbles. Her man was so concentrate doing the dishes when she suddenly calls for him. He turns to face her and she cupped his face with her bubbles hands. He screamed right away and pout. She laughed at him but apologies instantly. Still trying to hold her laugh because he looks super cute. 

"Just wait. I'll take my revenge, baby. "

"Okay, I'll wait. What will you do? "

"Just wait. "

They managed to finish the dishes at last. She walked ahead him, stepping up the stairs and reach their room's door. But before she reaches the knob, suddenly he grabbed her waist and pushed her against the door. She froze, unable to think or do anything because his face is too close. He leans to her neck and kiss her neck softly, inhaling her intoxicating scent that drives him crazy. 

"Soohyun... " 

He pulled back and put his hand on the wall, searching her eyes to make sure she's fine. "Are you okay? "

She blinked and swallowed her saliva. Her eyes looking everywhere but him, unconsciously she bites her lower lips. He outstretched his other hand, brushing her cheek gently with a smile on his face. He let out a sigh, what can he do if she looks so innocent like a teenager who had her first kiss. 

"Let's try, " she whispered, her eyes boring into his. He tilted his head and holds his breath with eyes wide open. His knitted brows made her chuckled a little and momentarily, she nods slightly. The next thing she knew, he lift her body, open the door and lay her on the bed. It happened to fast and he is already on top of her. She try to lower her head, running her gaze away but he hold up her chin.

"I'll stop if you want Yeaji, " she nibbled her lips and stares at him as he waits for her response. They don't need to talk or speak. They understand each other through their eyes and let their eyes do the talking. 

Swiftly, he begin kissing her. Their lips brushed against each other with a little tongue action here and there. It was soft and tender, sweet like honey and addicting like nicotine. Her hand reaches his nape and another one on his waist. He wraps her body, pulling her more closer not to left any gap between them. 

He had to force himself to pull away, gasping for air and so do her. She opens her eyes slowly and saw his lustfully gaze. She gulped her invisible lump when she saw him sweating and panting. Their eyes locking to each other, speaking their own language of love. She is always pretty in his eyes. But he never know she could be prettier, like now. 

He sighed and brushed her face, "You're so beautiful, Yeaji. "

She blushed, her face feels hotter than before but this time she doesn't want hide.She cupped his face, pulling his face closer but he is quick to hold her hands and stop her.

He shook his head and kiss her forehead, "Yeaji, we should stop now. Let sleep before anything happens. This is more than enough, okay? " 

"Aigoo, Moon Gangtae. Why are you resisting yourself?" She teased him with her Moonyoung's smirk. 

He hesitated, knitting his brows as he look into her eyes. He promised he could wait for her to be ready, it's his own decision. He respect her as a woman. He doesn't want to take advantage of her just because she's his girlfriend. He try to hold back, giving her time to make sure she's comfortable. But sometimes he failed and she gave him in, little by little. Who could resist such a beautiful person like her? Those all little make out they did crossed his mind. Is he being too pushy? He doesn't want to force her, he's afraid if she thought that he was being too demand. He want to do the best for her. For them. 

Because if he did, he believes he will ask more. 

She raised her brows when he clears his throat. He clenched his jaw, he try to speak but she shushed him. He sighed and rubs his nape. She shook her head and lean closer to him, whispering with a seductive voice, " Just do it. Three seconds. Decide."

_Hana_

_Dul_

_Set_

"Damn it, Seo Yeaji. " He pulled her face and pressed his lips against hers. He tilt her head, his tongue seeking entrance and she parted her lips, allowing him to explore every corner of her mouth. Her hand trailed down the hem of his shirt, busy pulling it up. She grunts and he had to stop to help her. He got up and took off his shirt. She gasped as her eyes linger on his bare chest and down to his six-pack abs. He did a good job in the gym, she agreed. 

He jolted to the bed, grabbed her throat but not to choke her. He kiss her deeply and their tongue dancing with passion. He wants to let she knows how much her kiss made him alive. They kiss like there's no tomorrow, like the world is coming to the end. Their kissing sound filled the room, breaking the silence in the night sky.They tasted each other and realised how much they have been starving.

His hand grabbed her sweater and throw it away. He opened his eyes, looking down to her and admire her breathtaking beauty. He could spend his whole life just to praise and tell her how beautiful she is. He always feel lucky whenever he saw her. Everything about her is perfect. She smile coyly to him and reaches his neck, guiding him to the crook of her neck as she tilt her head. His wet kisses trailed down to her jaw and all the way to her bosoms. She moans, calling out his name and her hands running through his tresses. 

_"Oppa,_ hurry. " she demands with her husky voice. 

He wrapped her body and rest her head to his shoulder. Her breathing fasten as he pull off her panties. Her legs encircled his waist and her arms around his neck. She too immersed in this heaven they created and couldn't opened her eyes. He turn to face her who's hiding her face from him. He want to make sure she's really okay with this naughty idea of them. She look up to him and lift a shy smile. 

He strokes her head as he understands her answer and kiss her lips. But before he went down, she holds his hand, try to stop him. She bites her lips and whispered while playing with his fingers, "Just use this for now. I'm not ready for your friend yet." 

He smirked and nods. Kinda surprised with her request but he felt a little happy inside. They are taking things slowly right? He hopes they are.

With her permission, he didn't hesitate to lower his head and eyes her core. He swallowed his saliva and gaze at her for she's watching him with her lustful eyes. Taking a deep breath, he slid in a finger to her cavern. She gasps and moans his name, her hands clenching onto the bed sheet. He slid more fingers, causing her to bites her own lips harder. She shut her eyes, feeling the pleasure of his fingers in her core. She grinded against his fingers and he pushed his fingers all the way inside her and she moans like she's singing their favourite songs the loudest she can as she doesn't care anymore. 

He initiated to pull out as she's shaking, her hands still holding tightly and she hurts her own lips. He feels dizzy as he taste her wetness for one last time. He rolled back to the bed and glances to her, opening his arms to welcome her. Her eyelid are heavy, chest is heaving and all she can do is curled in him, only him to depend on. He whispered a sorry before he kissed her forehead and lips. She barely murmurs a thank you and leans to his chest. She doze off shortly and the last thing she could heard is he telling her, "I love you. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised people read this story. This one shot suddenly getting more chapter. Two more chapters are coming!

He was laid awake when he heard Yeaji's loud grunt. She was shivering with cold and her hands are searching for the dovet. He glances around the room, searching for the dovet and saw it was on to the floor. He get off the bed and tiptoes to take the dovet. He approached her and put it on her body. She must be so cold, he thought. He stares at her face for a moment and give a peck to her lips.

He went back to the floor, took his pants and put it on. He sighed as he looks at their scattering clothes on the floor and quickly pick them up. He folds them neatly and suddenly he just realised that today is the last day of their vacation.

He glances to his sleeping girlfriend and slap his own forehead. He haven't prepared anything for their last day. It's because of last night. The first and second day was planned before they came. But for the last day he wants to ask her plan because their last day must be more meaningful than the other day.

But seeing her sleeping soundly, he thought to just plan by himself. He sits on the edge of the bed and thinks. Nothing crossed his mind so he took his phone to surfers on the internet and at the same time checking on her. Just to make sure she sleeps well. It didn't take long when his eyelids feel so heavy and came into the dream world. 

" _Oppa_! Wake up!"

He tossed around the bed and cover his ears with pillow. He was deadly tired. But that woman was too energetic and act like nothing happened when she should be the one who is tired. She was wide awake early because he slept later than her. He wonder if last night was just a dream but the reality hit him hard when she hits his chest, waking him up.

"Kim Soohyun! Wake up! "

She sit near him and pulled out the dovet covering him. She laid herself in his arms and put her hand around his nape. Whispering good morning and shower his face with kisses. He still refused to wake up and shut his eyes. Yeaji pouts, why is he so tired when it should be her? She could barely sleep because of him snoring and had to wake up early.

" _Jagiya,_ wake up. Let's play. Please? "

She pulled his hand with all her might. She had a very healthy body and not a weak woman but she was too tiny and fragile whenever he is around. Which makes her fall back to his arm because he pulled her and embrace her tightly.

"Just sleep, baby. Aren't you tired? "

"I'm tired. Of course, I am. You gave no mercy on me, _oppa_."

"That's why, you should sleep Yeaji. "

"But I want to play. Let's go somewhere. We're leaving this evening. "

"But I'm tired, Yeaji. "

She scoffed. "You don't love me anymore. I hate you."

His eyes wide open and caressing her face. "Hey, I love you. I love you so much, Yeaji. Don't say those."

She hits his chest and pouts, getting off from his grip and heads to the door, "I'll just play by myself."

He suddenly moans in pain and that makes Yeaji stops. She turns to him and saw him rubbing his left chest. She hurried to him and panicked, " _Oppa_ , are you okay? Why? Does it hurt? What happened? "

He sighed and frowned, "It dropped. It dropped, Yeaji. "

"What dropped? Huh? " she asked, trying to look around to find what was dropped.

Then, he pulled her waist. He whispered with his husky voice, "My heart. "

He kiss her forehead and brushed her hair, "Here is it."

" _Oppa_! You scared me! " her eyes suddenly become teary and he panicked. He quickly brushed her back and kiss her tears away. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm just joking. I'm sorry. Don't cry. "

She sobs and hits his chest again,"Don't make me scared. I don't want to lose you. "

He chuckled and lean to kiss her lips but she put her palm to his lips, "Don’t kiss me. I'm still sulking at you and you haven't brush your teeth. "

He shook his head and grins, "Okay, I'm sorry. Forgive me, _jagiya._ Don't worry, you won't lose me as long as you are with me because I'll take care of you. You are my heart, Yeaji. So, don't left me if you don't want it to drop again."

The two of them just stay and smooches on the bed for some more. After some little talk and teasing, they shower and went downstairs to eat. The plan he makes in last minute is to go out, walk at the park and take some pictures but she just want to stay at home today. He just agreed to his woman because staying at house is not a bad idea as long as they are together. They could just be in each other arm forever and let the world envied them.

"Yeaji, " he called her name with his sweet like a candy voice. He stares at her, waiting for her to face him. It took a few seconds before she gaze to him with knitted brows. The world stop for a while in his head. He could feel his heartbeat fasten as her gaze went through his soul, embracing him. He can feel her love from her eyes, his brain could barely function as she blinked and pout. She could switch from beauty to cutie real fast. He pursed his lips, squeezed her hand and whispered, " _saranghae_. "

The frown of her face fade away as she beamed at him. They stare at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. The silence in the room with only the sound of television didn't sway their sexual tension. She chuckled and cover her mouth as she burst into laughter. Shaking her head, she sighed, " _Hajima oppa._ It's midday. "

He raised his brows and smirked, "What's wrong with midday? Huh? I don't see any problem with midday. " His hands suddenly land on her body and he starts tickling her. She immediately got up from his lap and bolted away as he chase her with his hands ready to grab her. They run around the villa, giggling and screaming without anyone bothering them.

" _Oppa,_ please stop. I'm tired. " she begs with her loud voice. She hide herself from him in their bedroom with locked door and she sit against the door. Soohyun shakes his head and sighed, he had to remind himself that she's not a baby but a grown up woman. He wonders why she hide this childish character when she's with others.

"Okay, I'll stop. Open the door, _jagiya._ " she slowly unlock the door and open it, showing him her pouty face and glare. He pursed his lips and move to her, hugging and patting her back. He baby talked her and apologies.

Yeaji pull away from the hug and asked, "I'm not a baby. Do I look like one?"

He strokes her hair and whispers, "Because you are my baby. " Her eyes squinted and he grins. He dragged her wrist to the living room to continue the movie. Yeaji can't focus on the movie unlike him. It's changing from one hour ago where now, she's the one staring him. His voice is still lingering on her ears. Does she really act like a baby? She didn't know. She didn't notice at all.

"Stop staring at me. It's midday you say. " he said without looking at her. She shrugged and sighed as she takes her phone on the table. She gives her phone to him. He didn't understand but he took the phone and look at it.

He wowed and nods as if agreeing on something, "People will think you are an angel fallen from heaven or something. "

It's the picture of her dress fitting last week. She will wear the dress for AAA this Wednesday. It is a dreamy white pearl dress with long sleeves. He knows she will look ethereal without even trying but with that dress she could pass as a bride for a wedding. He shows a picture to her too, his black suit with a bow tie for that day. They gonna look like a couple getting married that day, he get excited out of sudden.

"You're the first one to see me in that other than the staffs. No, let me rephrase. You're the first..." she pause to glances at him. "man to see me in that dress. "

He raised his brows and smirked. To be the first one feels special. He get closer to her and sneaks his arm on her shoulder. He turns his head sideway to face her, "You look familiar in that dress."

She stares and waits for him to continue,"You look like my future wife. "

She rolled her eyes and push his chest away as she get up from the couch. She felt butterflies on her stomach but she doesn't want to show. She wonders if she was that easy to fall for someone or she just loves him too much. The pickup lines he usually used was old and overrated but she still flutters when she heard it from his mouth. Love is always unpredictable, no doubt. 

She crossed her arms on her chest and pouts. Her boyfriend laughs for a few seconds and turns to watch the movie again. She feels sick of movies now. She wants to do something else with him because it's the last day. She enjoyed cuddling with him but her boyfriend somehow a bit too focused on the movie not her. That's not a good. She tried to recall if she did something wrong to him but nothing.

Does he find her boring?

Is he sick of her?

Or did something happen last night....

She quickly brush off those negative thoughts and something else crossed her mind. " _Oppa,_ let's eat ice cream!" she exclaimed as she took his hand.

"Sure, let's go!" he pulled her to the kitchen island.

He opened the fridge and took the ice cream while she sit and wait for him. She propped her face with her palm as he put the ice cream on the kitchen island. He scooped the ice cream and put it in a small bowl in front of her. Asking her to eat first then he scooped the ice cream for himself.

"Why? "he inquiries as he eat the ice cream. His girlfriend just stares at him and pouts. After three bite, Yeaji pulls his hand, stopping him from eating.

"Ice cream or mine? Which one is more delicious?"she wriggles her brows and smirked.

He pursed his lips, still processing the question. He stares at her, try to read her mind. A soft chuckled left his mouth as he understands what's the question is. His girlfriend's personality keeps changing since they came here. There's a big difference since their day one.

She lean closer and cupped his face, softly their lips brushed each other. She parted her lips and his tongue collided with hers, they shared the ice cream in her mouth together. He pulled back and booped her nose, "Both is delicious. "

But she grunts and frowns, disappointed because it's too short. Every touch from him could sends shivers to her and she keeps craving them. She gaze to his lips and bites hers. It's feel like something hits her when he pulled back earlier because she's hoping for more.

" _Oppa,_ more. " she wraps her arms around his neck, getting closer to him and smirked. He didn't waste any second and grabbed her face with both his hands, their lips meet each other again. He kiss her slowly, taking his time to taste every corner of her lips and she takes her time to feel his touch. His hands move lower, down to her waist and he lift her to the kitchen island. She moans without intention as she was shocked that he will lift her. Her hands brushed his hair softly, she smiles in between their kisses because she hid her tongue but he found it.

If I kiss you, I won't stop. She remembered what he once said. Sometimes nothing should be stop if it's make you happy.

Around afternoon, they finished ~~kissing~~ checking the villa and clean up something before they left. They decided to have lunch before they went back to Seoul. On the way, Yeaji asked him to stop by a pharmacy. He didn't question her but stops when he saw a pharmacy ahead. It takes about ten minutes before she came back with two boxes of health supplements. It's for her parents.

She then asked, "You don't mind going to my parents house right?" He hesitated to answer but Yeaji quickly assure him.

She took his hand and kiss the back of his palm, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen. I'm here and I will protect you if my mother hits you, okay? " He chuckled a little and nods.

She want to visit her parents because she miss them a lot. Her works are the main reason why she can't visit them frequently now. There are many offers given to her since the drama ended. She could only call and text them even if she miss them so much.

She also live alone without her parents. She is a responsible and independent woman but leaving her parents is the hardest thing she had to do. She sacrifice a lot for her career and the biggest one is her time.

But her parents are understanding. They sometimes joke that she should stop calling them because they are tired to answer the same questions from her. She knew her parents don't want to worry her and she also hates to worry her parents.

"We're here. " she was startled when he touched her shoulder. She glances to the window and saw her parents' house. She smiled and quickly unbuckled her seat belt but he grabbed her wrist. She turns to see him who is nibbling his lips and rubbing his nape.

"Do I look fine? " He asked with a worried look. He fix his gaze to the mirror. She observed her boyfriend and saw his almost expose chest.

She sighed and buttoned his shirt. Satisfied with her work , she pats his shoulders. "Better than before."

"You did nothing wrong. Why are you so scared, _jagiya_? " She pulled his face and lands a kiss on his forehead. He was left flustered because of her. How many more unexpected things she can do? He wondered. She grins and brushed his cheek before she get off the car and runs lightly to the house. He swallowed his saliva and calm himself. He get off and took the boxes together with him as he follows her behind.

She rang the bell and it doesn't take long until her mother opened the door. She pulled her into a hug and kiss her cheek. She glances to him and he understood. He quickly bows and hand her the box. She gladly accept and thank him as she pulled him. He smiled, happy to be welcome with such warmth from her mother.

As he was inside, he saw her father sitting on the couch and watching the television. Probably his favourite channel is showing up, he thought. Yeaji's mother is walking to the kitchen together with her daughter. He stood still until her father realised his existence as he bows and approached him. Quickly, he move towards him and welcomed him with a hug. He was surprised but hug her father too. He gives him the box and he accepts with a smile. He offers him to sit beside him and he followed.

His eyes darted when he saw the television screen. It's their drama. He rubs his nape and bites his inner cheeks. He was nervous and her father noticed. He calms him, patting his back and makes a joke. He felt less nervous and relieved to know her father was comfortable with him as a person who date his daughter, not an actor.

In a few minutes, her mother call out for dinner. He turns to the voice, he saw the dishes was ready on the table. Her father walked to the dining table and calls him. They had dinner together. It's a green light, he thought. Just a few years more and he will ask her father's permission to marry her. Slowly but surely, he will come back here with a wish. That day will come, he is sure.

The dinner was fun and her mother cooks very well. He praised her a lot, trying to win her heart. Little did he know, he already got her mother's heart. The men stay on the living room and did some men talks. Yeaji come after a while with two cups of tea in her hands. He get off the couch and helps her. She steal a glance to him and mouthed a thank you. Her father watch them and nods in silence. This man really loves her daughter. This man makes her daughter happy. Nothing matters than her happiness. Be it an actor or whoever he is, as long as his daughter is happy.

Her mother joined them later. Talking and joking for some more. He observed more in the conversation, letting the family bonds. Seeing her smiling and laughing with her family made he feels sorry for taking Yeaji to the vacation when she should spend more time with her family. He is greedy of her and forgot.

He lost in his thought but Yeaji suddenly brushed his hands. He turns to her and raised his brows, asking why. "Let's go. We should head home now. It's getting late. "

He glances to his watch and nods. They get up and hugs them. Yeaji asked for her dogs but her mother said they are sleeping. She pouts. The reason she come is to visit her parents and take them. She miss her furry children.

"Let us take care of them. You should rest, Yeaji. We know you are busy. "

So, they left and head home. It's near ten o'clock when they arrived at her house. He parks the car and turns to her. She's still sleeping, curling her body while wrapping his arms like a pillow. He shook his head and tuck her hair behind her ear. Slowly, he took out his phone from his pocket and take a picture of her. Unfortunately, stupidity came to him. He unexpectedly captured her with a flash and woke her up.

"What is this? Why? Huh? " she murmurs with her eyelids half opened. He chuckled and cover his mouth. Preventing himself from laughing too loud in this dark and quite parking area. Her cuteness jumped in her when she pouts and realised he was taking her sleeping photos.

" _Oppa!_ " she snatched his phone and try to delete.

"No. Don't delete, " he moved to her and grabbed his phone back. She pulled in, not letting he win. He pursed his lips and glares with a let-go-of-my-phone face. She shook her head and pulled again with all her might.

He landed on her body. Their chest against each other and his hand around her waist while the other is holding the phone. This feels like dejavu.

"Are you hugging me? " she asked with a smirk. Knowing that line is from their drama, he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm hugging you. Do you want me to kiss you?" he smirked and play along.

"Why not? " she licks her lips and blinks. He lean to her, giving a soft and light kiss.

He pulled back with a grins, took his phone and get off the car quickly. Staying in the car for too long is not good because reporters might be lurking around here. She pouts and glare at him, unbuckled the seat belt and get off. She walked to her unit and he followed behind with her duffel bag on his hand.

She entered the passcode and opened the door. He moves so fast like he is in hurry. He went straight to the living room and put the duffle bag on the couch. She slowly take off her shoes and walked in. She watched him with a frown, crossing her arms on her chest.

He turns back and face her. Moving towards her and pulled her head, kissing her forehead and strokes her hair. Everything feels so fast and he is already on the door, trying to put on his shoe.

"Where are you going? " she inquiries as she get closer to him.

"My house. Why? " he glanced to her.

"You're not staying? " she starts her baby talk and wraps his body from behind,leaning her head on his back.

"We'll see each other tomorrow, baby. "

"I don't want to be alone tonight. "

He sighed and turns to her. He takes her hands on his waist and face her. She pouts and begs with her puppy eyes. He brushed her hands gently, "Manager Ryu will scold me, Yeaji."

"I'll fight back and defend you. " she mumbled. He thought he's dreaming but she really said that. Her clingy girlfriend mode had been activated.

" _Jagiya,_ please? " she tiptoes and look up to him. Her lips brushed against his and arms wrapping his neck. She teased him with her tongue and broke the kiss before he could do anything. She smirks and runs to her room. He closed his eyes and sighed. Shaking his head, he broke into a sprint and open the door.

"What are you doing here, Actor Kim? I thought you're going home? " she tease him again as she tied her shower robe. She pick her clothes and put it on a laundry basket.

"You're such a tease. " he leans against the wall and observed her attractive hourglass curves.

"Me? I didn't do anything. " she pointed at herself and shrugged. She opened her bathroom door and before she could close it, he holds the knob. He stares at her, eyes full of meaning and she understands. She shook her head and raised her index finger to his face.

"Take a shower downstairs, baby. " she pushed him out with a smirk on her face and locked the door. He could hear her laughing out loud inside the bathroom. Maybe not today but he could convince her later. She'll let him, he's is sure.

They settled on her bed in their new and fresh pajamas. She wrapped her hands on his waist and lean on his chest. He strokes her head softly and sing a lullaby to her. People might think they are crazy but he really sing lullaby to her sometimes before they sleep. He's not lying when he said she's a baby. She truly is a baby trapped in an adult woman body.

" _Oppa,_ " he stops his lullaby, lowering his gaze to meet hers. He could sense that she wants to ask something through her eyes.

"Are you okay like this? "

"What do you mean? "

"You being like this. "

"Like what? "

"Hiding your relationship from your fans. "

"I'm fine. It's hard but I'm sure we will be fine."

"But, I'm worried. "

"Should I read my line again? What is it? Let me think. What did I said when I confessed last four months? Do you remember? "

"Kim Soohyun, I'm serious. "

"I'm also seriously in love with you. I don't play with your heart, Yeaji. Why did you brought this kind of question again? "He frowns. She knows he will be mad whenever she asks such questions. She always had this worry since day one but sometimes it disappeared in her mind. Tonight, this worry knocked on her mind again.

"What if-"he shushed her and shakes his head.

"Hear me, first. I just want to know what if... "she hides her face to his chest.

"What if one day, we announce our marriage to the media? What do you think people will say? I mean my fans and yours. "

"Yeaji, look at me in the eyes." she pulled back and face him. Her beautiful eyes are full of him, he loves to see his reflection on her eyes.

"Yeaji, it's you who I want. Not others. Why care about them when you should care about your own feelings? Being a little selfish wouldn't make the world turn their backs to you. But if they did, remember that I'm still here with you. Their blessings are important because they are the people who supported and stay with us. Without them, we're nothing. We might never meet each other as Moon Gangtae and Go Moonyoung. But at the end of the day, the most important blessing is from our parents. We can't shut people's mouth or even stop their fingers. But we could close our eyes and ears. We had our own life anyway, one day people will stop. Do you understand? "

She nods and pursed her lips. But there's still something bothering her, he knew.

"I will protect you, _jagiya._ Don't worry because you have this _oppa._ No one dare to touch my baby unless me." he tighten his grips on her and pulled her closer. He kiss the top of her head and pats her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for any grammatical errors😊

It's around ten when he finally woke up because of the ringing of his phone. He try to get up but failed because Yeaji is still sleeping on his chest. He try to reach with his left hand to take his phone and his other hand holding her shoulder not to wake her up.

He answered the call and it was his manager. The first thing he did was getting nags from him because he answered late. He try to call Yeaji and she also didn't answer, for sure he is angry. After some more nagging, he finally asked their condition. Such question like did they rest well, eat well and sleep well. It was to make sure they are healthy and in a good condition to attend an award event this evening.

"Go home before I dragged you out of her house. You two will meet later and even use the same van. I'm so tired of this two lovebirds. " his manager mumbled before he hang up the phone. He pouts and sighed. Love is not a sin. Why others can but not them?

He took the opportunity to adore his girlfriend's face. He always left speechless whenever he saw her. She took his breath wherever she appeared in front of him. There's no reason for him to not love her, she's perfect inside and out. The only problem he had with her beauty is he can't stop praising her.

A sudden thought crossed his mind, the question last night. The what if he tell the world she is his girlfriend? What will their fans feel? Happy? Sad? Angry? The latter thought scared him, not because they will leave but because they will attack. Not him, but her. It's always the female who got hurt in this industry. It's always been like that since years ago. He won't let that happen no matter what. He would do anything to keep his woman happy, whatever it takes. He would set fire to the world around him as long as no flame touch her. They got each other and they won't let go. He is sure, she's the one.

Shortly, Yeaji woke up too. They took a shower and had their breakfast a bit late than usual. He kiss her goodbye before he left. Yeaji try so hard not to let him go but she can't. She hugs him one last time before he left her house.

She burst into tears as she heard the beep of her door. She foolishly cry for a ridiculous reason. She doesn't know what gotten into her lately. She want to be with him all the time. She want him in her arms. She want to spend the whole day with him alone. She want nobody but him. She's crazy in love with him. Nothing can stop her now. Not even herself.

Her phone suddenly rang. She wipes her tears and clears her throat. Running lightly to answer the call. It's her boyfriend indeed.

'Are you crying now?'

'How did you know?'

'My heart told me. '

'I miss you. '

'It's not even an hour yet and you miss me? '

'Are you driving? '

'Yes.'

'That's dangerous! '

'Don't worry, I'll hang up after I make sure you are okay.'

'I'm okay now. I am.'

'Sure? '

"'I'll just look at our photos and not cry. '

'Great, that's my girl. See you later, _jagiya._ '

"I love you. " She quickly hang up and grins. Eyes still teary but it stops falling down. She saw something on her bookshelf. It's the rose from him when she finished her Aer shoot. She noticed that the roses are getting dryer. She shakes her head and sighed. He should stops getting her fresh flowers but just the artificial one.

She had no choice but to throw it away. Before it went into the trash bin, she takes a picture with the bouquet and pouts. She sent the picture to him with a caption, "Stop giving me flowers but just give me your heart. "

She laughed at herself and put her phone away. She did that to him for heaven's sake. She can't believe herself saying that to someone but she really did that just now.

She thought she should do something for herself to stop missing him. If she follows her heart, they'll be in trouble because she'll drive to him right now. Manager Ryu will scold them again and they probably can't see each other tonight.

She start with changing her bedsheet.It's been a while since she changed her bedsheet, probably two weeks ago. So she went to her bedroom and change it. But she found something surprising under the bed.

A box in an average size.

She never saw the box before. It's her first time seeing it. She doesn't remember buying something with this box. Or did she? She shrugged and put the box on her dressing table. Maybe she can look into it later.

She left the room and do the laundry. She took her dirty clothes and stuff in the laundry basket and put them together in the washing machine. With one click, her washing machine starts working. She sighed and leans against the washing machine, pondering what she should do next. She glances to the window and saw the sunlight. The weather is nice today, how she wish they can go for a walk. Again, she miss him. She pursed her lips and pick her phone, she took a picture of the sky and send it to him. With a caption, "I miss you so I look up to the sky. "

She waits for his reply but nothing. She let out a small sigh and try to think positively, maybe he's still driving. So she proceeds with her next tasks which is cleaning the house. She took her vacuum cleaner and went around the living room, cleaning every corner of the room.

While on the other side of the world, there's he. He drives to his mother's house. Seeing Yeaji's family conversation last few days, make him miss his mother and decided to visit her. He want to surprise his mother with flowers so he bought one on his way.

He rang the bell after he arrived. He hide his face with the flower bouquet and waits. It didn't take long and the door finally opened.

"Who are you? " she asked with a frown.

"Tada!" he exclaimed and tilt his head to face his mother. Her eyes grow bigger and also her mouth. She smiled and hugged him immediately.

"I miss you, _omma._ "

"Let's go inside, son. "

They broke the hug and walked into the house. She bring tea to him as he sit on the couch.

"You didn't bring Yeaji? "

His mother knows about their relationship. Just like how her family is happy about their relationship, his mother is happier. She is afraid her son will be scared to open up his heart because of his parents.

When he introduces Yeaji to her, she is the happiest mother. She feels like she wants to shout and show off her son's girlfriend to her friends and neighbours. But she knew she can't. Maybe later, she thought.

Yeaji is a nice and mature woman in her eyes. Whenever she came to visit her, she will always brings something for her and ask about her health. She sometimes cook for her and they will talk for so long. She once showed her, his photos when he is still a baby. She shared a lot of his secrets and Soohyun will sulks because Yeaji will tease him.

Their relationship is growing well, like a mother-in-law with her daughter-in-law.

"She needs rest. Both of us. "

"The vacation, did you two have fun? "

He choked because of the question. His mother immediately pats his back, trying to help him. He calm himself and lowered his head. A mother always know the best about her son, so do her. She looks at him with a knowing face, obviously he can't hide anything from her.

"That's why I asked you to marry her quickly. "

He rubs his nape and glances to her, " _Omma,_ I will marry her but not yet. She loves working and I don't want to force her. Her time to shine has come, I can’t just ruined that. "

"I know. I'll pray for you two to be successful and happy. But this friend of mine, her daughter just delivered a baby yesterday. I'm a bit jealous but it's okay. Take your time, son. " she laughed and strokes his hand.

His mother is very understanding. She always advice him whenever he needs one. She sometimes helps him when he had no clue about how to handle a girl. She's always there for him. A lot of times, he felt bad. He always work and he rarely has time to visit her. But she always said that she's fine and not to worry about her.

" _Omma,_ what do you want to do today? I still have time before the event. " he asked her with a smile on his face.

He took her out. They went somewhere nearby. He visits the market with her,buying groceries and he also took her to the cafe. They talk a lot, remembering their old memories when he's is young. It's the least he can do for his mother. It's the only thing he can do to repay his mother's unconditional love.

Time passed and he went home. He took shower and waits for his manager to get him. While waiting, he check on his phone and realised a lot of unread messages from her alone.

"She'll be mad, " he thought and quickly reads all of them. He saw the pictures and the caption. He reads the message and it's weird how he could feel her voice near him when he read them.

Just when he want to call her, Manager Ryu called him. He answered and he told him that he's already waiting outside. So, he left the house and went to the van.

"Here is the culprit, " Manager Ryu smirked as he fasten his seat belt. He stares at him with questionable face. Did he heard him wrong?

"I took Yeaji to her saloon just a few minutes ago. She's sulking, I guess. What did you do? " he sighed and hit his own head. Yeaji must be upset because he didn't call or reply her messages.

He took his phone and called her as fast as he can. After two beep, the call was disconnected. He tried again and it's still the same. He try again, hopefully she answered. If not, he should be prepared to be nag.

'Hello '

She answered the call with a lazy voice . She leans against the chair as she's getting her makeup ready in the saloon.

' _Jagiya!_ Gosh, I'm glad you answered. '

'Who is this? '

He raised his brows and look at his phone. It's her number and it's her voice. Why did she ask?

'It's me. Did you delete my number? How can you forget me, _jagiya_? '

'I'm not _jagiya._ I have a name, Seo Yeaji. '

He closed his eyes and bites his lips. She's sulking.

'Yeaji, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. '

'What did you do wrong? Do you know? '

He paused and thinks. Is it because he didn't call or text her? Or is it because he didn't reply her messages and answered her calls? What did he do? He really doesn't know.

'You did a mistake but you don't know? I'm hanging up. '

'I'm sorry! I didn't reply your messages and answered your calls. '

'Where did you go?', she is baby talking to him. He smiled, a little light is coming. He can do this, he assured himself.

'I'm meeting someone. '

'Female or male? '

'Female, '

'What? ' she raised her voice, eyes widened and hearts beating rapidly. Her make up artist was surprised and unexpectedly dropped the brush, luckily the makeup is done. She took the brush and bows, leaving her alone.

' _Uri o_ _mma,_ I spent some time with her. '

She stay silent. Embarrassed with herself for thinking bad about him. He chuckled on the other line and it got her to slaps her own mouth.

'Are you jealous with my mother? Huh? '

She holds her breath and nibbles her lips. She's jealous but that's before she knows who he went out with.

' _Oppa,_ let's talk later. I need to change into my dress. Bye! '

He shakes his head and look at the phone. It is nice to know that she can be jealous too. They spent so many times together and this is the first time he saw her being jealous. With his mother.

"Cute, " he mumbled as he caressed her photo in his phone.

A few minutes later, they arrived at his saloon to get his hair done. He change into hus suit first and he didn't forget to take a picture. He send one picture to her and looks like she is waiting because she replied in a few seconds.

"Oh, hello! " someone greets him and he turns to face the owner of the voice.

"Hello, nice to meet you here. " he bows to him. He unexpectedly meet Lee Joonki at the saloon and something crossed his mind.

"You worked with Seo Yeaji before right? " he asked before thinking. Joonki seems surprised with the question but he still answers.

"Yes, we did. Around two years ago. We're still friends until now. Why did you ask? "

He bites the inside of his cheeks and blinked. Yeaji didn't say anything about being friend with him. He knew some of her friends but not him. He try to stay calm no matter what in front of him.

"I'm sorry for asking. It's okay if you can't answer. I watch your drama very well. You and Yeaji look great together. " he rubs his nape, probably nervous because Soohyun didn't say anything.

"Oh, thank you. I enjoyed your drama too. "

They just smile to each other and the awkwardness filled the whole saloon. The conversation went well after he cracks some joke. A joke he always told Yeaji works for him too. Maybe they are really friends.

Everything is done, his hair and makeup. He's ready to go as the manager called him, saying he parks outside. So, he left the saloon and greets some fans outside the saloon before he went to the van.

"Yeaji is sharing the van with me right? " he asked as the manager drove the van.

"Yes, we're heading to her saloon now. " he smiled. He's missing his baby so much.

Yeaji came out and get in the van with the manager's help. He grabs her hand the moment he saw her face, pulling her closer to him. She grins and mouthed I miss you to him.

"We're not in your home. Don't do anything stupid." the manager glances to them and start to drive to their destination.

He pouts and glares to him but then she cupped his face. She pressed her lips against his quickly for she didn't care about the manager. The windows were covered with black curtains anyway. No one will know. It's the fastest peck she gave but it still gives butterflies to him. As she let go of his face, she hide her face to the side but he pulls her head gently to his shoulder.

"We can continue tonight , "he whispered to her ear and holds her hand. Giving a light kiss to her back of palm and her head. She shook her head and face him. She squinted her eyes and pinched his cheeks. He should stop thinking about that as she is still shy about their night at the villa. He groan in pain and pulled her hands, trying to stop her because it's hurt.

She pouts and crossed her arms on her chest, she widened their gap and turns to the window. The man came closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He apologies with a low voice, just to let her heard him. He showed his puppy eyes to her and she can't help but feels sorry. He knew her weakness so well so she gave up.

He saw her smiling again, eyes turned into a crescent moon and lips lifting up. He forgot to breathe as he stares at her. He studied her face, all of them is perfect and he lost his mind. He leans to her and brushed her lips, her eyes darted but she kiss him back.It should be gentle but he couldn't stop himself from biting her lower lips.

Yeaji pushed him with the most power she can. She had to because his hand suddenly went to her back, searching for the zip.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away again, " he scratches his temple and fix his suit.

"Why did you bite? " she glared and took her mirror in her bag. She looked at the mirror and the most important one she needs to check is her lips. She sighed as her lips chapped.

"Good job for wasting the lipstick, " her voice is a little louder and their manager could heard her. He turns to them, asking what's wrong but he quickly assured him nothing is happening. She rolled her eyes and try to search for anything to help her chapped lips.

"You can fix that later. It's not fully my fault, " he murmurs and pouts. She kiss him too, why is it his fault alone?

They arrived at the red carpet venue. She will go out first and he will be the next one. They're both nervous and shaking but they still didn't talk ti each other. Having a fight before the event started makes he felt more nervous. Should he apologise? But it's not his fault?

"I'm sorry. I'm getting mad out of sudden. " she said as she reached his hand, giving a little squeeze and smiles. Their fights are always with this ending. One will apologise no matter whose fault it is. They need to be mature if they want to last longer. Their relationship will be stronger if they lowered their egos. Sometimes it's okay to say sorry first because it's shows that you want to hold onto the relationship. If you want to fight and keep the relationship, don't be scared to say sorry.

The event ends well. It's tiring and a little sad because there's no audience and no fans. It's her first time to attend this big award shows but it's a shame that she can't meet or see her fans. Luckily, she had this man who's now waiting for her.

They just finished the interview individually but suddenly Joonki came from the side and greets her. She knew he's also having his interview but he didn't expect him to wait for her. She glances to the other side, Soohyun is waving for her.

"Congratulations, Yeaji. " he came to her and she had no choice but to ignore her boyfriend.

"Congratulations for you too. " she smiled to him and agreed to take a picture with him. He puts his hand on her shoulder and his manager took their photo with Manager Ryu waiting for her.  
She glances again to Soohyun's direction but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Thank you for taking picture with me Actress Seo," he jokes and they laughed. Actually she just wants to run and search for her boyfriend now but she has to be professional. They talked some more before Joonki said something.

"Tell him we're just friends. You will make me look like a bad person if you didn't tell him, " he paused before he continues again.

She raised one of her brows. How did he knows?

"You two are too obvious, even at the back stage. You can't hide that smile you gave to him," so he noticed.

She remembered what happened earlier at the back stage. She gulped her invisible lump and sighed.

_Soohyun will go up to the stage first with his trophy while Yeaji will follow him after a few seconds. He is nervous and shaking but when he saw her, everything seems to be okay. He keeps praising how beautiful she is and it makes her shy as the staffs are also there. Fortunately, they didn't found it suspicious because they've acted together in the drama. The other reason is because she's really pretty and it's not a lie. Almost everyone praise her, even the idols._

_As it's time for him to go on the stage, he glances to her. She nods and smile, telling him that everything is alright. He sighed and turned his back to her, walking to the stage and waits for her. She followed and walked to the stage gracefully. He glances a bit to make sure she's fine. He can't help but smile as she glances to him too. It was one second but feels forever. He had to force his head to face the camera as the MC starts talking._

_He said his speech, thanking everyone and of course her. But it's for his heart only, he said that in his heart. He had to left her first because Manager Ryu signalling him to go. With no choice, he walk slowly to the back stage and glances for once more to his girlfriend with a pout. Yeaji is still giving her speech but she can sense his gaze._

_After the speech, she walk to the back and then saw her boyfriend spreading his arms. Seeing no one around but just them with Manager Ryu, she run lightly to hug him._

_When he was on stage to receive his daesang, Yeaji is waiting backstage. She is the first one who congratulate him. Like usual, they can't help but hug each other again._

_If only they know, a lot of people are watching them and knew about their relationship. They just don't know care at that moment because the world feels like it belongs to them only._

"He's a nice man. I wish you two luck, Yeaji. Goodbye! " he bows and left her. She dazed and confused but quickly turns to Manager Ryu. He understands and help her to walk with his hands guiding her to the van. It's his responsibility to make sure she's fine even if the dress is not troubling her because he's one of Soohyun trusted man.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot this is not complete yet. Read at your own risk. It's fanfic okay. I repeat *fanfic*

Soohyun waits inside the van alone. He loosened his bow tie harshly. He unbottoned his blazer and peel it off his body with anger. Did she just ignore him? He sighed and rolls his sleeve, his chest is heaving up and down. He could feel his head boiled when he remembered her smiling to Joonki.

The door suddenly opened and he saw her, trying to get in the van with their manager helping her. He glances to check on her just a moment and leans to the window. He closed his eyes, acting like he is sleeping. He is still holding his anger before he explode. This is not the right moment for him to face her.

"He must be so tired while waiting for you, " manager Ryu said when he saw him through the side mirror and fasten his seat belt. The car drift to the highway and left the event. Yeaji moves closer to him and wraps her arm around his. She stares at his sleeping face and chuckled a little. She leans to his shoulder and holds his hand. She softly put her palm against his, his palm is bigger than her and her finger entwined with his. Her eyes turns into a crescent moon and her lips curved into a smile when she feels his hand squeezing hers. Even he is sleeping, he still fluttered her.

"You're really sleeping? " she whispered and face him. No answer from him, probably he is really sleeping. She brushed his bare forearm and closed her eyes, leaning to his shoulder again. Tonight is a very meaningful night for her and she happier because he's here with her.

They arrived at her house. She slaps his cheek gently, waking him up. He really doze off after that fake sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and get off. Yeaji is already outside the car with manager Ryu holding her arms to help her. He bid his goodbye to the couple and drive away. Yeaji fasten her pace to follow her boyfriend's step.

He entered her passcode as if it's his house. She hurried to him and even panting. Why is this man so fast? Her plan will be ruin if he—the sound of someone opening the door was heard.

" _Oppa_ , wait! " she yelped softly and grabbed his wrist. He looked at her with knitted brows. Yeaji let out a relief sigh as he hasn't enter her house. She leans closer behind him and covers his eyes with her palms. He sighed and grunts, asking what is she doing in the middle of night. She grins and tell him to walk inside. She guides him inside, telling him to walk straight, move to the left a bit until they reached her living room.

She slowly removed her palms away and asked him to shut off his eyes until she say open. He is not in the mood of this but he didn't want to spoil her mood. She's happy and that matters the most. She moves towards the centre of her living room with a flower bouquet in her hands, smiling brightly to him.

"Open your eyes, _oppa_. "

He opened his eyes and stunned to see what is happening in front of him.

"Surprise! "

Her living room is filled with black and white balloons everywhere, some are hanging in the air and their polaroids hanging zigzag on the wall with fairy lights around them. There's a big congratulations ballon on the wall and of course, he can see his beautiful girlfriend with her sparkling pearls dress, standing in the middle under the dim light. Like a princess she already is, giving him flower and her special smile.

He stay still and engraved a smile, at least he tried to smile. The event earlier still lingers in his mind. She's just being friendly to him. They're just friends. He told himself again for the hundred time. He try to speak but his word left him. He sighed and lowered his head. He couldn't face her with this feeling in his heart.

"Why? " she approached him and encircled his waist. She raised her head to face him but he keeps lowering his head more. She cupped his face and search for his eyes.

"Kim Soohyun, look at me. " she beg with her husky voice.

"You don't like this? "

"I'm sorry. "

"Are you okay? "

That moment, she saw him glaring with cold eyes to her for the first time. She step back abruptly. She never saw this eyes of him. Not even once when he is acting. His eyes that she always loves, scared her. As if they're telling her to run away from him before she get hurts. But she stay.

She pulled his face down to her and brushed her lips against her. He pulled back and pushed her against the wall. The cold eyes still there. She wonders why. Her lips are trembling and her eyes swarm with tears.

" _Oppa_ , why? What happened? "

He closed his eyes and pinched his temples as her tears fall. He shouldn't act childishly like this. It's just a small thing. But why its hurts so much? He could feel his heart still burning. She did nothing wrong. It's not her fault. It's his. He even talked comfortably with Joonki at the saloon. He is just blindly get jealous over her hugging him when she did a lot more than hug with him, her boyfriend.

He stares at her and bites his lips. He made her cry. He did it. He pulled her into his arms and strokes her hair. She sobs harder and hugs him. He tighten his grips and shushed her. He whispered thousand of sorry to her ears. He lowered his ego for her. It's his fault. He should apologise. No woman should cry in his arms, not her. Not his Yeaji.

They stay like that for a while until she broke he hug. His hands wipe her tears away and he kiss her forehead deeply. She silently lift up a smile on her face. She doesn't understand the whole situation but she is happy to feels his love again. He bore his eyes on hers. She saw warmth, not cold like earlier.

"I'm jealous," he confess.

"I don't want to say I'm jealous but I had to admit. I can't see you crying, Yeaji. Why did you cry? It should be me. I should cry because of you. Why did you waste your precious tears for me? " he sounds mad but in a cute way.

She finally understands. His jealousy kick in because of her being friendly with her partner in her previous drama. This man is honestly cute for admitting his jealousy. She try to hold her laugh and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Do you know that he is the jealous one? "

She explains the conversation she had with Joonki on the stage when they accepted their awards. He blushed, embarrassed of himself. She tease his red cheeks and give a peck to him before she held his hand. They walked to the small party she did and he thanks her. They shouldn't fight this night. They should be happy and celebrate their success together. She forgot to buy a cake because she had a last minute plan for this. He didn't mind, having her beside him is enough.

She ask him to take a picture of her with her trophies, saying that she wants to send them to her parents. He helped her and take some. They exchanged role, she helped him to take some too.

"Baby, should we take one together? Like our vacation? " he asked. She try to think which one he meant because they took a lot but one particular picture crossed her mind. She smirked and rolled her eyes. This sly fox, no wonder he suits Moon Gangtae so much.

"You're just crazy about my lips, _jagiya_. But no, don't. " she teased him. She disagree and ask to just take a normal photo. He had no choice but agreed to his girlfriend. Anything came out from her mouth tonight, he will say yes. He let his queen had the whole night to herself.

"Let's get ready to sleep, _oppa_. " she said faintly. She went to the bathroom while he sit on the bed, looking at her pictures and them. He brushed her face on his screen phone, funny how he miss her just a few seconds after she is away from his sight.

He instantly remembered something he bought for her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a box. He hid them on her dressing table's drawer. She will find them later and he will act cool like it's not from him. Yes, that's the plan. She surely will be surprise.

The bathroom door opened and he can saw her walking out with her white shirt that actually belongs to him. It's barely reach her knees as it stops just to cover her upper body. She left two unbottoned, showing off a little sneak peek of her beautiful cleavage. Gosh, she loves teasing him. She hums as she heads to her dressing table and sit on the stool. Looking at him at the mirror, she asked "Are you sleeping without showering?"

"I'll take a quick shower, " he scrambled to the bathroom and winks at her.

She glances to him before she stares at the mirror, looking at herself. What a sly fox, she thought to him. She opened the first drawer and did her night skincare routine. But before she finished, she saw something that's not belong to her in her drawer. She takes the box and hesitate to open it for she knows her silly boyfriend might pull a prank on her.

Curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back, she opened the box and saw a ring.

At that moment, he came out with towel covering the lower half of his body. She gaze at him, her eyes are shimmering and her mouth curved into a smile. She took his hand and they sit on the coach. He knew she found it because she's smiling ear to ear.

" _Oppa_ , is this for me? "

"I don't know. Why? "

"So, why is this in here? "

He shrugged. Trying to get up and wear some clothes as he is still shirtless with only a towel covering him. But she pulls him again making them facing each other. She leans to his lips and their lips brushed for a short time. She kiss him a lot tonight and it's surprised him. His girlfriend is so touchy nowadays.

"Tell me honestly, you bought this for me, right? " she whispered and bore her eyes on his.

A smile crept on his face seeing how happy she is. He chuckled and stroked her hair gently, "Do you like it? "

She nods enthusiastically with her crescent moon eyes, scrunched nose and pouty mouth. He took her right hand and put the ring on her finger. She beams and encircles his waist, leaning to his chest. He brushed her hand and kiss the back of her palm. If tonight could be longer, he would took her out to a better place. Maybe in a luxurious restaurant or somewhere dreamy like a magical garden, just with her.

"I want you to know that I am always with you, no matter where I am. Even when we're apart, my soul is embracing and cheering for you. I know I'm there, somewhere in your heart but if you miss me, look at this ring. Like how Aladdin has his lamp, you have this ring but this ring is more special because it will protect you like how I always do. "

She bites her lips and pulled back to face him, "But if I wish for my boyfriend to come? Will it grant my wish? "

He pressed his tongue against his cheek and smirked, "Kiss the ring and he'll come running to you. "

She did exactly what he told her then she looked up to him and pursed her lips. He chuckled a little and pinched her cheek, "I'm already here."

"Ah, my boyfriend is here? I thought you are Moon Gangtae for a while. "

She let go of his hand on hers and lay down on the bed, head propped on her left palm and her body facing towards his direction. She taps on the bed, asking him to come closer with her index finger calling him. He lay down next to her. He drew her in, his fingers around her curves and chin rest on her head. Her forehead pressed against his bare chest, hands around his waist and eyes closed.

He kissed her hair as her scent filled inside him. He hugs her tighter, afraid of losing her even she's in his arms. She trailed her soft fingers on his hair down to his spine, giving him the touch he needs from her.

"Congratulations, Seo Yeaji. I want to compliment you not only as someone who worked with you but also a man who loves you. You shine the brightest tonight among others. My eyes can't leave you even for a while because how on earth someone can be so breathtaking like you. You're a woman with beautiful soul who ended up to be mine. I'm no good, I had flaws and pasts. You know, you came to me when I lost myself. You bring light and joy. It's not a lie when my heart beats the loudest with you and I think that proves I'm still alive. I thought to give up but there you are, an angel stealing my heart and soul. It's you, Seo Yeaji."

To be in love is easy but to stay in love is the hardest.

She believes every relationship will have problems and challenges. No one live and die without facing difficulties in their life. That's human rule. To face what is given to you so you can be stronger than before. She's stronger on her own as she grew up. She faced a lot of hardships in her life. It's normal, she's a human.

When it comes to a relationship, she kinda mess a lot. It's not her place to say or advice people when they talked about relationship. She had a lot of fear because she's not a person who can give her heart easily. She was broken before and that teaches her to become who she is today. She take care of her heart so much.

But this man is an exception. She know this man is different and she should give him a chance. They tried and it worked perfectly. He loves her because she's her own person. Not only her face, like others usually do. That's enough to convince her how this man want her so much. If someone ask her what is her ideal type, she honestly want to say it's him. She is the man she once wish for, who will loves her with all his heart. He gives warmth, she never knew she needs. He gives attention, she never knew she wants. He cares like a mother and protect like a father. Maybe this is why her parents trust him.

"I love you, Kim Soohyun. "

His eyes gaze to hers,eyes full of curiosity. She is known for speaking up her mind when someone asks her questions. She could use words that captives people's hearts. But when she's with him, that is the only thing she could say. She took his breath and he took her words. Leads her to say something raw and simple. She had many indescribable feelings towards him. No words she find suit what she wants to say. Just an 'I love you' is enough to compile them all.

"I love you too, Seo Yeaji. "

He grabbed her face and kiss her lips full with tenderness and softness. It meant to be just a peck but she wraps his neck, tilt her head and parts her lips. These lips on hers and firm hands holding her. She want those to kiss and hug her for the rest of her life. Her hands in his hair, grabbing as he trails his lips to her neck. She let out a faint moan and scratch his back with her nails as he sucks and bites harder, it's gonna left a mark for sure.

She chuckled when she felt his bare hand beneath her shirt, trying to unclasp her bra. He stops, stares at her with a frown. She giggled in the middle of the night. It's not scary but weird. He try to read the situation but he can't. No thought on his mind but her, just her.

She unbottoned her shirt, unveiling herself as she take off her shirt slowly. He stares, waiting for the right moment. She paused as she took off the shirt, leaving her with her red lace bra and panties only. She thanks herself to find these in the box today. She doesn't remember that she never wear this as she left it under the bed. She bought them few weeks ago, hoping to show off something to her boyfriend. Unfortunately, when they had their vacation, it went missing.

He swallowed his saliva and licked his lips, observing the goddess in front of him. She unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor, to his surprise the hook is not at the back but in front this time. He lean closer to her lips for another kiss, their bare chest brushed each other. She moans his name and pulled his hair. Their tongue collided and twisted together, they closed their eyes, enjoying every pleasure their kisses brought.

His hand traveled lower, down to her bosoms. He kneaded one of her globes and bites her lower lips before he pulled back. They're panting, gasping for air. The fox has awaken in this dim light bedroom of hers, she knew he waited so long for this as he sucks and bites her like a starving newborn.

She's lost in this ecstacy he gave and the next thing she knew he pulled off her pantie and strokes her wet core. He lowered his head and kiss it softly. Another moan left her mouth as he licked and runs his tongue around her core. She clenched the sheet of the bed, his names coming from her mouth like prayers. He entered a finger, not giving mercy for her and she cry out his name.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, " he took his finger out and lifted his head, checking on her.

"Stop...no. Don't... Please don't stop, Kim Soohyun." her voice cracked and he swear it's the most seductive voice he ever heard.

If she wish, he will grant.

He spread her legs and come between her, making it easier for him to reach her. He slid a finger into her, she screams with pleasure. She's already wet for him and it didn't stop him for adding more fingers. Her wall tighten around his fingers, her back arched and her legs encircled him. She needs him now, he could read.

"I'm on birth control. "

He topped himself on her, their eyes locked. He stares at her, enjoying the dish he will devour later. She's drenched in sweats, her hair tousled and lips are swollen. He paused, reaching her hair and tucked the messy strand behind her ears. He strokes her head with a smile on his face but it fade away as he saw what he did to her, reddish marks all over her body. What if he hurts her?

As he lost in his thought, she cupped his face and kiss his lips. It was soft and gentle, just slow but it brings fire inside him. He withdrew and stares before he positioned himself between her inner thighs.

"You're beautiful, " as he said that, he entered her. 

She could feel every corner of her filled with him. She never felt this before, it was something only he could give her. She arched her back and closed her eyes.

"Look at me. Open your eyes. "

She forced her eyes wide open, he's staring down to her. His face could never be this handsome as she ever know. He's trying his best to be gentle in each thrust. He grips her hips tightly and her wall clenched around him. She moans in relief and pleasure, nails dug deeper into his shoulders she couldn't care anymore. They are both lost in pain and lust. She rested her chin on his shoulder, hands squeezing his shoulders. He groans, calling out her names as he released it all inside her. They both gasped for air, panting. The moans replaced with their heavy breathing, filled every corner of the room.

He pulled out and laid himself on the bed. He glanced with the corners of his eyes to her, chest heaving up and down. He wraps her in his arms, kissing the centre of her head. She snuggled inside him and kiss his bare sweaty chest, hands resting on his waist.

"Don't tease me again. You gonna see this side of me again," he mumbles.

"I'll do it more. I love this side of you," she giggled. 

He raised his brows, shocked at her honesty. He wriggles his head and grins, she's drunk with his love. They stay in that position until he check on her to see she's already sleeping. Slowly, he get up, turn on the heater and took a sweater for her. He put it on her, not to let her catch a cold since the weather is getting colder.

"Good night, _jagiya_. " a chaste kiss from him, slightly woke her and she smiled, pulling him in her arms. He pats her, getting her to sleep. They both slept in each other arms , on that bed with their scents mixed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
